The Falling Star
by ShinganCrimsonZ
Summary: Bintang jatuh. Hanya untuk kali ini, aku kan mencoba untuk percaya. Aku mohon. Untuk yang terakhir kalinya, ijinkan aku menggantungkan harapan terakhir ini padamu.


_Keajaiban, mukjizat, berkat, takdir_

 _Sampah…_

 _Sebut saja aku sebagai korban penipuan, yang dengan bodohnya percaya begitu saja pada hal yang disebut "keajaiban" itu. Ya, dulunya aku percaya. Sangat-sangat mempercayainya, hingga suatu saat aku menyadari, semua itu cuma omong kosong._

 _Keajaiban hanya ada di dalam dongeng, di mana alur ceritanya sudah bisa ditebak dengan jelas. Mula-mula sang tokoh utama hidup dalam kesengsaraan, setiap hari ia bekerja keras sambil meratapi nasibnya sebagai seorang manusia terbuang yang terus disiksa oleh lingkungan sekitarnya. Lalu, suatu hari datanglah seorang pangeran tampan yang kebetulan lewat. Mereka dipertemukan oleh takdir. Saling jatuh cinta, dan hidup bahagia sampai mati. Tamat._

 _Tapi kenyataan di dunia berkata lain. Hidup tidak seindah di dalam dongeng. Lama kelamaan semua orang akan menyadari betapa pahitnya sebuah kehidupan. Karena itulah, aku tidak akan pernah percaya pada hal konyol yang disebut keajaiban._

 _Keajaiban tidak nyata dan tidak akan pernah menjadi nyata._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **The Falling Star**_

 _ **[PROLOG]**_

 _ **Shingeki no Kyojin**_

 _ **© Isayama Hajime**_

 _ **Rate: T**_

 _ **A RivaEre fanfiction, made by ShinganCrimsonZ**_

 _ **Happy Reading!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Prolog

Detik terus berjalan memutari porosnya. Kedua jarum lainnya saling membentang, membentuk sebuah garis simetris yang menunjukkan pukul 06.50 pagi,

"Sial. Sial! SIAL!" seru seorang pemuda dengan lantang. Begitu lantangnya hingga semua orang rela menghentikan kesibukan mereka sejenak, hanya untuk menatap heran kearah lelaki itu, lalu berjalan menjauh dan menjaga jarak darinya.

Derap langkah kaki sang pemuda tak henti-hentinya menapaki jalanan kota yang berdebu. Di kedua lapisan bibir ranum merah mudanya, terjepit selembar roti mentega yang tampak gosong di beberapa bagiannya. Semua itu dipaksanya masuk ke dalam tenggorokan dengan sekali kunyahan gigi.

Butiran peluh mengalir deras membasahi surai cokelat susunya yang berkibar diterpa angin dingin di pagi hari. Manik hijau emerald itu jelalatan menatap keadaan sekitar. Berhati- hati agar tidak menabrak—apapun yang ada di hadapannya...

Saat-saat ini sudah memasuki jam sibuk, jadi wajar saja kalau kota sudah dipenuhi oleh banyak manusia yang berlalu lalang. Keadaan semakin memburuk dengan menambahnya popolasi kendaraan bermotor yang berpacu dengan ribut.

Tanpa disadari, benda bermesin yang telah banyak berjasa bagi umat manusia itu terus menerus menghembuskan ribuan partikel gas karbondioksida yang secara bertahap akan meracuni paru-paru para pembuatnya sendiri.

Eren Jaeger seorang pecinta alam.

 _Atau lebih tepatnya masokis._

Karena itulah ia lebih memilih untuk berjalan kaki ke sekolah daripada mengendarai sepeda motor.

Eren telah bermurah hati memberikan sepeda motor prasejarah peninggalan ayahnya kepada para keluarga laba-laba sebagai tempat mereka bersarang, dan berkembang biak dengan cuma-cuma. Benda logam beroda dua itu dibiarkannya terbengkalai hingga berkarat di sudut gudang yang paling dalam. Disentuh sekali pun tidak pernah. Motor yang malang…

"Sepuluh menit lagi sekolah dimulai. Yang benar saja, aku akan terlambat pada hari pertama masuk sekolah?" pikirnya putus asa. Dalam hati ia memaki-maki jam weker sialannya yang habis baterai pada saat yang tidak tepat.

" _Waktu terlalu panjang bagi mereka yang sedang tersiksa."_

Sekarang Eren benar-benar mengerti makna dari ungkapan itu. Kakinya sudah terasa seperti mau copot karena kelelahan berlari. Nafasnya memburu, dan jantungnya juga berpacu dengan cepat. Sampai kapan? Sampai kapan penderitaannya ini akan terus berlangsung?

Tiba-tiba, sebuah sinar terang memancar membelah langit. Menerangi sebuah gerbang besi raksasa dengan papan nama "SMA Shingeki" terpampang jelas dengan megahnya di puncak gerbang. Di balik gerbang itu terlihat jelas sebuah bangunan bercat putih—tingkat dua, dengan banyak jendela di setiap jengkal mata memandang.

Angin hangat berhembus dengan tenang, membawa pergi helaian dedaunan yang menari-nari di udara. Burung-burung berkicau dengan merdu. Rasa lega meluap di dalam dirinya,

 _Gerbang surga_

Kata-kata itulah yang pertama kali terlintas di dalam pikiran Eren. Ia telah mencapai puncak penderitaannya dalam kehidupan dan sebentar lagi ia akan memasuki kehidupan kekal nan bahagia yang terpampang jelas, tepat di balik gerbang itu.

Ia mempercepat laju larinya. Mengumpulkan seluruh sisa tenaganya. Berusaha mencapai jeruji besi gerbang itu.

"Sedikit lagi…" pikirnya menyemangati diri sendiri.

Lagu kemerdekaan serasa dikumandangkan dari kejauhan, sebagai penghargaan atas keberhasilan Eren melewati medan perang dan sampai pada tujuan hidup-hidup.

Bruakk!

Ia menabrak seseorang dengan begitu keras, tepat di jidat pula, hingga keduanya kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh tersungkur di tanah dengan suksesnya. Eren berada di atas yang satunya. Spontan, pemuda berambut cokelat itu menapakkan kedua telapak tangannya di aspal dingin. Berusaha menyangga beban tubuhnya.

Ia terpaku menatap kedua manik obsidian yang berada tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Siapa orang ini?" pikir Eren di dalam hatinya,

Sang pemuda tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kedua manik sayu itu. Benda itu seolah mengambil alih seluruh kesadarannya, membawa Eren terombang-ambing di dalam galaksi antah berantah yang begitu luas. Mata itu indah, hitam berkilat diterpa sinar matahari.

"Oi." Ujar lelaki bersurai hitam itu, membuyarkan imajinasi Eren. Menyeretnya kembali ke dalam kehidupan nyata. "Sampai kapan kau mau terus diam di atasku?"

Eren tersentak kaget menyadari posisi mereka yang membuat semua orang di jalanan melirik sambil berbisik-bisik dengan ekspresi aneh. Beberapa ada juga yang hanya lewat, dengan seringai penuh ambigu terpampang di wajah mereka.

Hidung keduanya serasa bersentuhan untuk sepersekian detik, sebelum Eren mengangkat wajahnya dan menarik tubuhnya ke belakang—memperpanjang jarak di antara mereka berdua.

Untung saja tadi ia spontan menapakkan kedua tangannya. Terlambat sedikit saja, mungkin keperawanan bibir moleknya telah direnggut oleh si lelaki bersurai hitam itu.

Ah, iya. Ralat untuk yang tadi. Eren Jaeger telah berhasil melewati medan perang dan sampai di tempat tujuan hidup-hidup, dengan tambahan dahi memar yang berdenyut-denyut sebagai bukti perjuangannya.

"Bocah sialan, berjalan saja tidak becus. Matamu itu kau gunakan untuk apa?" Lanjut lelaki itu dengan ketus, seraya mengelus jidatnya dan meringis menahan sakit.

"Ma-maaf, aku tidak melihatmu tadi." Jawab Eren segera bangkit berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya, menawarkan bantuan.

Kebaikan hati sang pemuda bermanik emerald itu dibalas dengan tampikan keras di telapak tangannya.

"Jangan menyentuhku dengan tangan kotormu itu." Kata si lelaki, menatap Eren dengan ekspresi jijik.

"Apa-apaan orang ini?" gumam si manik emerald kesal,

Ia menekuk lututnya, menumpukan telapak tangannya dan bangkit berdiri dengan kekuatannya sendiri.

"Pendek…" pikir Eren saat melihat orang itu.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" tanyanya tiba-tiba,

"Eh? Tidak—tidak, bukan apa-apa." Jawab Eren memalingkan wajahnya memandang jalanan. Tidak berani bertatapan mata langsung dengan orang itu.

Si lelaki ketus itu mengeluarkan sapu tangan mulus tanpa noda—seputih salju, dari saku celana panjangnya. Membersihkan kedua telapak tangannya yang ternodai oleh debu jalanan dan menepuk-nepuk celananya sambil bergumam tidak jelas.

Eren berprasangka kalau dirinya sedang dimaki habis-habisan oleh si kerdil itu.

"Ini." Katanya kemudian,

"Hah?"

"Kau boleh memilikinya. Aku sudah tidak membutuhkan benda ini lagi." Lanjut lelaki itu dengan tampang datar, menyodorkan sapu tangan—bekas, kepada Eren yang cuma bisa diam di tempat dengan wajah tolol. Bingung antara ingin merobek sapu tangan itu menjadi dua, lalu membantingkannya ke tanah sambil diinjak-injak, atau menerima sambil memasang senyuman palsu, lalu melemparkan benda lusuh itu ke tempat sampah di seberang jalan.

Dia pikir Eren ini apa? Toko barang bekas?

Tidak sabar menunggu, si surai hitam itu mendecih seraya melemparkan helaian kain lusuh tersebut kearah si pemuda yang langsung menangkapnya dengan sigap, tanpa disadari. Ia lalu berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan Eren yang masih terpaku dengan bodohnya.

Piip…piip…piip…

Alarm jam tangannya tiba-tiba berbunyi dengan nyaring, Eren melotot menatap jarum jam.

"Eh?! AKU TERLAMBAT!"

.

.

.

"Eren, dia masih belum datang juga…" gumam seorang lelaki dengan lirih sambil menelungkupkan tangannya di atas meja. "Apa dia terlambat lagi?"

"Mungkin." Jawab seorang gadis bersurai hitam yang ada di sampingnya.

"Kau tidak membangunkannya tadi?" Tanya lelaki itu seraya mengusap surai pirangnya dengan cemas.

"Tidak." ujar gadis itu tanpa menoleh, "dia tidak mengijinkan ku memasuki daerah privasinya."

"Ah, begitu ya?" kata si lelaki dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Armin, menurutmu kenapa dia melakukan itu?" Tanya gadis itu, akhirnya menoleh—mencurahkan sedikit perhatiannya pada si lelaki bermanik biru laut yang ada di sampingnya itu.

"Melakukan apa?" Tanya Armin tidak mengerti.

"Memberi jarak." Lanjut si gadis merendahkan suaranya, "seolah dia tidak ingin berada terlalu dekat denganku. Dia bahkan tidak mau lagi tidur satu kamar."

"Bukankah itu wajar…" pikir Armin dalam hati.

"Yah, kau tahu Mikasa. Sekarang ini kita sudah SMA jadi wajar saja kalau Eren sudah tidak mau lagi tidur satu kamar denganmu. Sekarang kita kan sudah punya privasi masing-masing. Dan dua mahkluk berbeda jenis tidur dalam satu kamar sepertinya akan memancing terjadinya sesuatu yang—buruk." jelasnya penuh ambigu sambil memutarkan bola mata kearah lain. "Lagi pula, kalau ku perhatikan tampaknya kau ini terlalu overprotektif pada Eren. Menghalaunya untuk berhubungan dekat dengan orang lain seolah dia itu milikmu satu-satunya."

"Bukan!" jawab Mikasa membela diri,

"Itu karena aku menyu—" ia berhenti, "karena—dia saudaraku satu-satunya." Lanjutnya dengan lirih.

"Tapi, tetap saja itu tampak berlebihan. Bersosialisasi juga penting bagi masa depan Eren nantinya. "  
"Aku tahu!" kata Mikasa, ia menghela nafas sejenak sambil menatap ke langit-langit.

"Setiap kali kau mulai berhubungan dengan seseorang. Sebuah ikatan akan terbentuk. Itu akan membuat kita merasa saling menyayangi dan membutuhkan satu sama lain. Tapi—setiap ada pertemuan pasti akan ada perpisahan. Dan karena ikatan itulah, kita menjadi terluka saat harus berpisah. Eren, dia sudah pernah merasakannya. Aku telah melihatnya, kehilangan seseorang yang begitu berharga. Aku tidak ingin kejadian itu terulang kembali." Ujarnya tertahan, "aku tidak mau membuat Eren harus merasakan kejadian itu lagi…"

Armin tidak menjawab. Cuma terdiam sambil menatap Mikasa dengan tatapan kosong.

.

.

.

"Terkutuklah kau, dasar mahkluk cebol sialan." Gumam Eren berlarian di koridor sekolah,

Lorong itu telah benar-benar sepi. Tentu saja karena pelajaran telah dimulai. Derap langkah kaki Eren yang terdengar hingga menggema ke seluruh sudut koridor. Eren menyadari kalau itu menganggu pembelajaran, tapi ia tidak bisa berhenti sekarang. Dia sudah terlambat. Benar-benar terlambat—di hari pertama masuk sekolah.

Matanya melirik kesana kemari, mencari-cari letak ruangan XI-A. Konsenterasinya terpecah karena wajah si lelaki kerdil yang menyebalkan itu tiba-tiba terbesit di pikirannya.

"Semua ini salahnya! Salahnya! Karena dia aku jadi terlambat!" pikir Eren mengeratkan kepalan tangannya dengan geram.

"Ketemu!" serunya bersemangat saat manik emeraldnya menangkap sebuah papan putih bertuliskan "XI-A"

Ia menghentikan larinya secara mendadak, menimbulkan decitan nyaring dari hasil pergesekan antara alas sepatu barunya dengan lantai koridor. Eren membuka—lebih tepatnya mendobrak paksa pintu ruangan kelas dengan heboh, mirip seperti adegan seorang pemadam kebakaran yang hendak menyelamatkan seorang anak kecil yang terkunci di dalam rumah terbakar.

Bilahan kayu malang itu berdebam menabrak dinding ruangan kelas. Puluhan pasang mata segera bergulir menatapnya. Eren telah sukses mencuri semua perhatian dari alumni kelas pada hari pertama masuk sekolah. Catat itu dalam buku prestasi...

"Maaf aku terlambat!" seru Eren masih dengan nafas terengah-engah, "tadi ada sedikit kecelakaan—"

Tenggorokannya tercekat seketika, ia berhenti bicara—membeku dalam ruang dan waktu sambil menatap lurus ke depan.

Horror.

"Kau?!" bentak Eren bergidik ngeri saat melihat lelaki pendek berwajah suram yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!"

Seringai sinis sekilas terbesit tipis di wajah mahkluk itu.

"Apa saraf otakmu terjepit karena tabrakan tadi, bocah? Ah, tidak. Dari wajah dan kelakuanmu aku sudah bisa menebak kalau kapasitas otakmu tidak lebih dari isi kepala udang."

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Eren bingung sendiri, "udang tidak punya otak—"  
"Itulah yang kumaksudkan." Lanjutnya seraya memalingkan wajah, disertai tawa geli dari beberapa siswa yang ada di kelas.

Eren mengeratkan kepalan tangannya, wajahnya memerah menahan emosi.

Ini hari pertamanya masuk sekolah dan dia telah bertemu dengan seorang setan cebol berwajah suram yang berani memperolok dirinya di depan semua orang.

"Jangan berdiri terus di sana. Kau mengahalangi pandangan mereka dan merusak konsenterasiku." Lanjut lelaki itu menatap Eren dengan tatapan dingin.

"Kau sendiri, kenapa berdiri di situ?" balas Eren membalik pertanyaan. "Apa karena tubuhmu yang di bawah rata-rata, kau jadi merasa bahwa mereka tidak akan terganggu dengan keberadaanmu?" katanya dengan nada merendahkan.

Lelaki itu tidak menjawab, hanya terdiam dalam diam yang membekukan seluruh isi ruangan dengan rasa takut.

Secercah seringai penuh kemenangan sempat terukir jelas di wajah si lelaki berambut cokelat itu. Puas akan kata-katanya barusan yang telah berhasil membungkam mulut busuk milik si setan cebol.

"Aku seorang guru disini, jadi wajar saja kalau aku berdiri disini." Jawabnya kemudian, dengan wajah sedatar papan tulis.

Senyuman di wajah Eren memudar seketika,

"Kau—kau seorang guru?" Tanya Eren lirih.

Sejenak, terjadi hening yang mencekam.

"Hahahahaha!" Tawa Eren tiba- tiba menaungi ruangan kelas yang masih sepi seperti kuburan, "kau—berhenti bercanda! Kau kira aku ini bodoh? Jangan berpikir aku akan percaya begitu saja pada lelucon tidak bermutu seperti itu!" lanjutnya masih setengah tertawa meledek.

"Psst…" desisan itu tertangkap di telinga Eren, membuatnya langsung menoleh kearah sumber suara.

Dilihatnya Armin, temannya sejak SD yang berada di sudut bangku depan, sedang berusaha menyampaikan sesuatu pada Eren. Raut wajahnya yang tegang menunjukkan bahwa ini mungkin akan menjadi pesan yang menyangkut hidup dan matinya.

"Dia—benar—benar—seorang—guru…"

Kata-kata itu terbaca jelas di dalam otak Eren melalui pergerakan mulut si lelaki bersurai pirang itu.

"Tunggu—" kata Eren tercekat. "Maksudmu dia benar-benar seorang guru?" tanyanya seraya menunjuk kearah si lelaki pendek itu, disambut dengan anggukan paksa dari Armin.

Hening.

"TIDAK MUNGKIN!" pekik Eren seraya melompat mundur, menjaga jarak dari si lelaki suram, sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada seolah menangkis ayunan pedang samurai dengan wajah pucat.

"Kau…" ujarnya lirih, "berapa umurmu?"

"Tiga puluh empat tahun."

"Ti—tiga puluh empat—sependek ini?!" Tanya Eren membulatkan kedua manik hijaunya.

"Memangnya apa masalahmu kalau aku ini pendek?!" jawab lelaki bersurai hitam itu mulai kesal dengan perdebatan konyol ini.

"Armin! Kau pasti bercanda kan?! Oi! Dengarkan aku!" ujar Eren meneriaki sahabatnya yang langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik meja,

"Cukup, bocah sialan. Cepatlah duduk atau aku akan menendang bokongmu keluar dari sini." Katanya memberi tatapan mengintimidasi pada Eren.

Untuk kali ini Eren tidak menjawab karena insting manusianya tiba-tiba merasakan hawa seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin yang begitu kuat. Jadi, dia memilih untuk diam dan berjalan mundur kearah bangkunya tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari si cebol yang ternyata guru itu.

Menarik kursi, duduk dengan cepat—lalu melipat tangannya di atas meja sambil memasang wajah tanpa dosa. Dan kelas kembali diliputi keheningan yang mencekam.

"Baiklah, langsung saja ke intinya." Ujarnya memecah keheningan, "namaku Rivaille. Tambahkan _Sir_ saat kalian menyebut namaku." Ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Seperti yang kalian ketahui, mulai sekarang aku adalah guru kalian. Dan itu artinya, aku akan terjebak bersama kalian semua, para bocah-bocah sialan, selama dua semester ke depan."

"Apa itu tadi kata-kata untuk sambutan selamat datang di kelas?" Tanya Armin pada Eren dan Mikasa.

"Tampaknya begitu." Kata Mikasa datar.

"Guru macam apa dia itu?" cibir Eren dalam hati.

"Satu lagi, yang paling penting." Katanya dengan raut wajah serius yang membuatnya tampak lima kali lebih menakutkan dari sebelumnya. "Sekarang juga, bagi kelompok piket kebersihan kelas. Setelah itu, laksanakan piket sesuai jadwal yang sudah disepakati dan jangan coba-coba membantah, atau aku akan membuat mimpi buruk kalian menjadi kenyataan."

Ia berbicara dengan suara rendah dan penuh penekanan di akhir kalimat, ditambah dengan nada bicara dan raut wajah mengancam. Dan pada akhir kalimat ia sempat melirik tajam kearah si pemuda polos berambut cokelat susu itu. Eren langsung mengalihkan pandangan, salah tingkah, nafasnya tercekat, jantungnya berdebar dengan kencang, ia tidak berani membalas tatapan mata itu.

Salah tingkah, jantung berdebar kencang, gugup. Ia pernah membaca semua tanda-tanda itu di dalam artikel majalah Mikasa berjudul, "ciri-ciri seseorang yang sedang jatuh cinta."

Mungkinkah ini juga hal yang sama? Inikah yang namanya cinta? Ah, tidak. Bukan. Ini lebih mengarah pada rasa ngeri, ketakutan—trauma barang kali. Rasanya bulu kuduk Eren berdiri seketika.

Tatapan mata obsidian itu langsung mengingatkan Eren pada para tokoh psikopat dalam film-film pembunuhan yang mengejar-ngejar targetnya sambil membawa golok berkarat. Saat berhasil menangkap sang target, ia akan mencincang dan memutilasi tubuh korbannya, lalu melemparkan mayatnya ke sungai sambil tertawa liar seperti orang gila, suasana semakin diperburuk dengan latar belakang hujan darah, bagaikan air mancur taman yang menyembur dengan megahnya. Menghiasi tembok monoton kota dengan cipratan cairan lengket berwarna merah pekat.

"Mimpi." Pikir Eren seketika,

"Ini pasti mimpi." Ia mulai berkeringat dingin. "Dua semester ke depan. Tiga ratus enam puluh lima hari ke depan. Aku akan terjebak dengan seorang lelaki cebol, berwajah suram, bermulut kasar, dengan aura psikopat." Ujarnya meremas rambutnya dengan ekspresi seorang manusia yang telah kehilangan harapan hidupnya.

"Tuhan, ayah, ibu, siapa pun, tolong… bangunkan aku dari mimpi buruk ini."

Mendadak Eren Jaeger jadi ingin menangis…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

TBC or End?

 **Author's Note:**

 **Ini sebuah rahasia. Rahasia yang selama ini kusimpan rapat-rapat. Setiap kali dilakukan survey, keringat dingin mengucur membasahi keningku, jantungku berdegup tak karuan, konsenterasiku pudar, kedua bola mataku tak henti-hentinya melirik dengan tegang, menunggu respon tak terduga sambil terus berdoa di dalam hati. Saat itu, jauh di dalam diriku, dipenuhi oleh kekhawatiran, ketakutan, pemikiran bahwa mimpi terburukku akan menjadi kenyataan. Aku selalu berusaha mengelak, tidak ingin ada seorang pun yang mengetahui kebenarannya. Aku ingin membuang rahasia ini, menguburnya jauh di dasar jurang kematian. Tapi, seberapa keras pun aku mencoba. Semua itu sia-sia. Kegelapan ini telah merasuk ke dalam jiwaku, mengalir di dalam darahku, meracuni pikiranku, membunuhku secara perlahan. Seseorang kumohon—selamatkan aku dari kegelapan ini.**

 **Bagi kalian yang masih waras, abaikan untaian kata-kata gaje diatas.**

 ***pengartian sebenarnya***

 **-Rahasia yang selama ini kusimpan rapat" = suka liat homo" an**

 **-Setiap kali dilakukan survey = ortu buka" galeri hp yang isinya sudah bisa ditebak. #gambarnistabertebaran**

 **-Mimpi terburuk menjadi kenyataan = ketahuan suka yg gitu" an**

 **-Mencoba membuangnya jauh", selamatkan aku dari kegelapan, bla..bla..bla.. = Cuma acting, sebenarnya saya bahagia dengan semua kenistaan ini *ditendangrivai***

 **Author's Note season 2:**

 **Waras mode, on!  
Ini fic pertama, jadi kalau jelek mohon diampuni, karena saya hanyalah manusia hina yang punya banyak dosa dan kekurangan. **

**Tampaknya dosa saya akan semakin bertambah, seiring dengan berjalannya fanfiction ini. Tolong direview banyak-banyak #maksa**

 **Special thanx, untuk mereka yang udah menjerumuskan aku ke dalam kegelapan.**


End file.
